Dalmatian Puppies
The Dalmatian Puppies are a set of characters who appear in 101 Dalmatians. The puppies are kidnapped in the film by the evil Cruella De Vil, and their parents Pongo and Perdita journey off to rescue them. The puppies soon became the most popular characters from the film along with Cruella De Vil. Appearances ''101 Dalmatians In the first film, Perdita gives birth to a litter of fifteen puppies who are later kidnapped by two criminals named Jasper and Horace Badun, who were actually hired by Cruella De Vil. While at Hell Hall, the ancestral home of the De Vil family, it turns out that Cruella had also gotten 84 other Dalmatians, but through legitimate means. It later turns out that Cruella wants to kill the puppies and turn them into dog-skin fur coats. Perdita and her husband, Pongo, rescue the original fifteen puppies and end up adopting the other 84 puppies as their children. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In the film's sequel the movie revolves around Patch who ends up being separated from his family. During the film, Patch meets the puppies' greatest hero (after their mother and father): Thunderbolt, the star of their favorite television series. 101 Dalmatians: The Series This animated spin-off of the live-action film revolves around three puppies: Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig. The three are also joined by Spot, a spotted chicken who wants to be a puppy. Minor pups that appear in the series include Two-Tone, Whizzer, Dipstick, Patch, and franchise newcomer Tripod. Penny was originally going to appear in the series, but was dropped during production. Jewel was often mentioned, but never physically appeared, while Freckles makes a cameo appearance in one episode only. Niether Pepper or Fidget have been mentioned to appear in the series. House of Mouse The puppies, along with other characters, appear in the television series ''House of Mouse. The puppies' most notable appearance is where Ludwig Von Drake names many Disney characters and says the puppies as one falls off and lands on Pongo, with Ludwig commenting, "They need another chair." ''Kingdom Hearts The puppies appear in the series as a quest Sora can partake during the game. At some point (likely following their capture by and subsequent rescue from Cruella De Vil) the dalmatians' world was destroyed and the puppies were separated from their parents. During the chaos, the puppies were somehow bundled into groups of three and forced into chests which then landed in various worlds. During his journey, Sora can find the puppies and send them to Traverse Town, where Pongo and Perdita are. Disney Parks In the Disney parks, the puppies are only seen in parades and shows such as Fantasmic! Patch can be spotted in the parade in Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom. In the Disney All Star movie themed hotel in Walt Disney World, a certain secetion is dedicated to ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians. The puppies were seen in Disneyland Paris' Disney's Maleficious Halloween Party during Cruella's scene. Trivia * In the 1985 One Hundred and One Dalmatians book, which was part of the Disney's Wonderful World of Reading collection, there were only ten puppies that Perdita gave birth to. This was fixed for the 1996 re-issue of the book. * In the 1996 movie, Anita originally said no when considering to take in the other 84 puppies, but Roger and Nanny talked her into it. * At various points in the first movie (most notable during the climax and ending), the puppies' barks and whimpers were recycled sound effects from Lady, when she was a puppy, and Young Yeller from Old Yeller. Specifically, their whimpers were from Lady and their barks were from Young Yeller. List of the puppies' names The prominently-known puppies from the franchise 101dalmatians 656.jpg|Lucky 367px-PatchSolo.jpg|Patch RollyFull.jpg|Rolly 101dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-2301.jpg|Penny Freckles.jpg|Freckles CadpigPushPower.jpg|Cadpig Tripod.jpg|Tripod Jewel 101D.jpg|Jewel 7214s.jpg|Dipstick Fisget.jpg|Fidget 101 Dalmatians Puppies 2.gif|Two-Tone Wizzerbark2.jpg|Whizzer Little_Dipper.png|Little Dipper Domino_by_CharmingWolfNikki.png|Domino 102clipdalmatian.gif|Oddball Named in the series *Pepper *Fidget *Rebecca *Hoover *Hammy *Sa-Sa *Pickle *Pooh *Playdoh *Furrball *Smokey Named in the merchandise *Missy *Patches (from the 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor CD-ROM. Not to be confused with Patch) *Harvey *Dipper *Salter *Scooter *Flapper *Sniff *Swifty *Inky *Yank *Bump *Nosey *Spark *Spatter *Tiger *Wags *Ham *Tiresome *Hungry *Speedy *Spanky *Hoofer *Pokey *Corky *Bulgey *Bravo *Yoyo *Blob *Blot *Sleepy *Sport *Dot *Latch *Lenny *Jolly *Blackie *Whitey Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Domestic Dogs Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Pets Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Character groups Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Orphans Category:Males Category:Females Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Infants Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Puppies Category:Live-Action Characters